


Reasons to Sleep In

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Fluff, Onesies, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Rainy, foggy September mornings. WayHaught, WynHaught, naps.Fluff.





	Reasons to Sleep In

As she awoke, Nicole’s ears first caught the sounds of the ravens somewhere outside Waverly’s bedroom window, likely perched along the ridgeline of the barn, discussing everything that happened on the Homestead with keen eyes. She groaned softly, careful not to disturb the warm body next to her as she shifted, stretching her shoulders and spine as much as she could while wrapped around the brunette. She opened her eyes and took in the diffused dim light of the bedroom, barely breaking past the curtains on the windows. It had to be midmorning but it felt like the afternoon, the shadows long even now.

There was a chill hanging in the space, indicative of those first few rainy days in September when the summer starts to give up its hold; the air humid enough that Nicole was actually thankful to be buried under the bonus blankets with Waverly, the top most one tucked under her chin. She made out the sound of the rain against the few scraggly trees that surrounded the house, the comforting smell of their wet pine boughs drifting in through the window.

She actually really enjoyed mornings like this, one of the few times she allowed herself to be lazy, staying in bed far past when she’d usually let herself get away with it on a weekend. Everything about the weather whispered to stay warm and cozy. With Waverly curled next to her there was absolutely no reason to fight it, so she didn’t, her hand reaching out to slide around Waverly’s hip as she snuggled further around the girl.

Waverly murmured something in her sleep and wiggled herself back into Nicole, her warm skin soft against Nicole’s front. They had fallen asleep after quite some intricate fun the night before and the redhead could still feel the delicious soreness she carried. Even after a few years Waverly managed to surprise her and last night was no different. They had taken advantage of a Wynonna-less Homestead, exercising their freedom across the kitchen table, up the stairs and against the paneled door of Waverly’s closet before they fell exhausted into bed.

Nicole listened to Waverly breathe, the soft sounds she’d never grow tired of; she wondered what currently occupied her girlfriend’s dreams, she hoped it was something calmer than the week they’d been dealing with. Putting down revenants, even as many times as they were successful, never became something they got used to, each one’s seeming obsession with being just that little bit more twisted kept them constantly on their toes; the one they sent back to hell two days ago had been particularly nasty. She expected it was due to their dwindling numbers, the worst of the lot were hunkered as far into the sludge as they could exist, trying to escape Wynonna’s notice, leaving those just a little less evil behind to slip up.

Nicole left thoughts of the outside world behind and focused on Waverly and the present. She couldn’t help but nose the blanket aside to press a gentle kiss to the girl’s bare shoulder, her skin soft and sweet smelling. The corner of Waverly’s lip twitched up and Nicole smiled, adoration for her girl suffusing her heart. She followed the planes of her girlfriend’s cheekbones up to her eyes and was surprised to see them open and looking back at her.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Waverly’s eyes crinkled and she smiled wide as she turned herself in Nicole’s arms.  

“Good morning, yourself.”  

Waverly brought her hand up to cup Nicole’s face and Nicole leaned into the touch, Waverly’s fingers light against her. They shared their first kiss of the day, gentle as ever, both still so thankful to have been bound together, found each other, even in such a place as the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole sometimes wondered if Waverly was so sweet to her because Purgatory was so rough, but she knew deep down Waverly would be this kind of angel no matter where they were.

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips and felt the gesture returned. She nipped at Waverly’s lower lip and pulled it into her mouth before letting it go with a nibble. Waverly brought their lips back together, the tip of her tongue teasing Nicole’s lips and she was only too happy to oblige the girl. Getting lost in kissing Waverly was one of her favorite things. Especially on lazy weekend mornings when they could take their time.

The redhead leaned back and met sparkling hazel eyes when she felt a yawn bubble up and couldn’t hold it back, turning her head into the pillow and yawning loudly as Waverly snorted at her.

“If I knew kissing me was so boring I would have cut you off sooner.”

Nicole rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“You know it’s the second best use of my time.”

“Use of your time? And _second_ best? Them’s fightin’ words, Sheriff Haught. What is this magical first best use, eh?  Enlighten me.”

“Well,” Nicole cleared her throat and tried to look as official as she could with massive bedhead and only wearing her skin, “The first best use of my time is napping.”

Waverly’s eyes were lost in crinkles as she cracked up, pulling Nicole down to her under the covers and squeezing her tight. She placed a solid kiss on Nicole’s lips and tucked them both underneath the blanket pile, creating a little cave for their heads.

Nicole loved this side of Waverly, so open to being playful and silly and vulnerable, knowing that Nicole would never think less of her for relaxing into that space when she wanted to. She grinned and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose. 

“Did you kidnap me to your nap cave?” 

Waverly shook her head, her eyes twinkling. 

“Mmm, nope. My secret kissing cave.”

“Oh really?”

Waverly nodded, very serious, though her eyes said otherwise. 

“Yep.” 

“Hm. Well, when in Rome…” Nicole shrugged and smiled at Waverly.

The brunette returned the smile and raised herself up over Nicole, her head pushing the blankets up and creating a tiny vaulted space between them and Nicole, for the next in a line of endless times, was absolutely struck by the beauty of the woman in front of her, the woman who had chosen her.

“I love you, Waves.”

Waverly blushed and dropped her head to Nicole’s collarbone, mumbling into her skin. 

“You can’t be cute when I’ve kidnapped you.” 

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “It’s not my fault I’ve been kidnapped by the most beautiful kidnapper.” 

“Now you’re just trying to weasel your way out before we start the torture.” Waverly had pushed herself back up and was smiling wickedly at Nicole. 

“Torture? Well, now I’ll have to escape.”

Waverly leaned down and licked around Nicole’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. “You sure about that?”

“I will say that is rapidly changing my mind.” Nicole’s arms came up to slide around Waverly’s hips, pulling the girl further on top of her. 

“Prepare to be tortured then, Sheriff Haught.”

Nicole winked at Waverly.

“Do your worst.” 

\--- 

When Nicole opened her eyes again she was unsurprised to see the weather hadn’t changed, her cold feet this time the reason for her waking, both poking out over the end of the bed. She was sprawled on her front, barely under the blankets, with one exceptionally snuggled brunette hogging the pile next to her. She yawned and slipped out of bed, wincing as her feet hit the damp cold wood of the floor and pulled on a PSD hoodie and running shorts. She stumbled toward the bathroom, grateful for the fuzzy rug she dug her toes into as she brushed her teeth. Yawning again, she headed down the stairs after peeking in on her girlfriend, happy to let Waverly sleep on.

She found Wynonna at the kitchen table, trying to look guilty and then shrugging as she tipped her flask over the coffee cup in front of her, adding a generous amount to the steaming cup.

“Morning-ish, Sheriff.”

“Morning, Wy.” 

Nicole moved to pour herself a cup of coffee, thankful for its heat as she curled her long fingers around the mug and sat opposite Wynonna. 

“Heard anything new?”

Wynonna shook her head. 

“No, unless you count coming home late to whatever new position you two were trying out. Sounded like it was successful, so mazel tov.” She toasted Nicole with a wink and her coffee, taking a sip and wincing. 

Nicole was long past being embarrassed by Wynonna’s quips but she rolled her eyes just the same. 

“Definitely was one to add to the regular rotation.”

“And I’ll add earplugs to the grocery list.” 

“You’ve been saying that for years.”

“You guys just get so athletic about it, it’s almost like I’ve got a documentary of the sex-cycles of Olympic Village happening in my own house, and sometimes I get curious.”

Nicole snorted and took a sip of her coffee, letting the warmth spread through her.

“You don’t get enough of that with your own endeavors? Wasn’t it just last week that Bunny Loblaw found you and, who was it again, in the back of the town’s fall foliage hayride trailer?” 

“Let’s not ever put that woman and my sex life in the same sentence again, thank you very much, I’d like it to continue.” 

Wynonna grimaced and Nicole laughed, both of them falling silent as they nursed their coffees. Nicole checked the clock over the stove and saw that it was only a bit past eleven, though her body kept wanting to tell her it was much later than that. She stifled a yawn into her hand and saw Wynonna smirking at her, she shrugged. 

“That kind of day.” 

“Mm, it really is. Might actually even take a nap.”

“Wynonna Earp, napping like the peasants? Whatever will happen next?”

“You watch your tone, even if you are an officer of the law. I know where you sleep, both places.” 

“Tough words from a demon killer, Earp.”

“You know me.”

They grinned at each other, both catching the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

“Looks like the monster has awoken.” Wynonna raised her eyebrows over her mug before she took a sip. 

Waverly swept into the kitchen and they both smiled widely, the brunette wrapped in at least three blankets, her sleep hair sticking out all over and a grumpy expression across her face.

“Well good morning to the sweetest ray of sunshine.” 

“G’morning, ‘nonna.” Waverly yawned and made to curl up in Nicole’s lap, mostly succeeding with her blanket dependents. Nicole shifted to be a better chair, wrapping her arms as much as she could around her puffy girlfriend and Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

“Babygirl, you are so lucky you found someone as gross as you.” She stood up and refilled her coffee, looking out the window toward the barn. 

“You know you’re just as fuzzy on the inside, you remember our afternoon onesie parties? You loved those when we were little.” 

“You loved the parties, Waves. I just liked the onesie.” 

Waverly laughed. “You used to take a running start and see how far you could slide across the floor in it, usually over compensated and took out Mama’s coat rack or Daddy’s boots.”  

Wynonna smiled, leaning back on the counter. “Miss that thing.”

Waverly resettled in Nicole’s lap, taking her girlfriend’s coffee and giving Nicole a kiss for her troubles before she drank from the mug. 

“What are you doing today, Wynonna?” 

The older brunette studied the tips of her boots. “Don’t feel like getting rained on, so nothing much, why?” 

Waverly put down the coffee mug and stood up, drawing the blankets around her still naked body before they slipped too far, her eyes lighting up.   

“We’re having a onesie party!” 

Wynonna’s eyebrows rose. 

“Waves, there’s no way we would fit into those, if they’re still even around someplace, that was a long time ago!” 

Waverly shook her head, completely nonplussed.

“Not an issue. I meant to save these for Christmas, but-” She left the room at a jog, Nicole meeting Wynonna’s eyes, both of them sharing curious looks as they listened to the ball of blankets disappear up the stairs.

They both heard the squeak of Waverly’s closet door opening and then a thud as several boxes were pulled out of the way, each woman knowing already exactly where Waverly hid her Christmas haul and pretending not to; there were few hiding places on the Homestead and blind eyes were turned to most of them. 

Nicole and Wynonna continued to listen, taking sips of their coffee, but within a few minutes footsteps were thundering down the stairs again, an excited Waverly bursting into the room. 

“TA-DAH!” 

Waverly held aloft two onesies, one a bit larger than the other, though by pattern alone you could tell who the intended recipient was. She tossed the one in her left hand to Wynonna, the right to Nicole, her eyes lost in happy crinkles. 

“Well, c’mon now, go get changed!”

Waverly was already in her own, the hood pulled up on the extra-stripey rainbow onesie. She was grinning from ear to ear and Nicole found it infectious, a smile stealing across her face as she made to stand up. She held the onesie up against her body and had to chuckle, Waverly picked out the perfect one for her, little Stetsons, handcuffs and badges across a faded blue flannel, the hood lined with softest fleece. She glanced over to Wynonna who was laughing, the coffee cups strewn across hers just as accurate.

Waverly shoo-ed them out of the room, Nicole heading to the bathroom to change, Wynonna grumping as she disappeared into her downstairs bedroom to do the same. They met at the bottom of the stairs, Wynonna’s fur lined hood pulled up, Nicole’s red locks sticking out of her own. 

“Whoo!” Wynonna took a running start, sliding from the stairs deep into the living room before losing her balance and hitting the deck, Nicole laughing hard as Wynonna got up, rubbing her ass.

“I don’t remember the floor hurting that much.” 

“You grew up. You aren’t made of rubber anymore, Wy.” Waverly was smiling as she leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen. 

“Alright, all knowing lady. We’ve been onesied. Now what?” 

“Blanket fort!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Really? We’re going full blanket fort?”

Waverly’s face flashed her determination and she leveled the full power of it at her older sister, who immediately held up her hands in mock surrender.

“Ok, I stand corrected. We’re going full blanket fort.” She marched off into her room. 

Waverly came over and wrapped her arms around Nicole, kissing her girlfriend.

“You look extra cute baby. Your mission, and you’re going to accept it, is to head upstairs and bring me everything fuzzy or fluffy. I’ve got kitchen plans.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly and mock saluted, taking the stairs two at a time. She grabbed the rest of the blankets, some fluffy throw pillows and headed back downstairs, depositing her haul on the couch. Wynonna was already constructing the fort, the sounds of Waverly moving around the kitchen catching her ears.

“Alright, what are we looking at here?”

Wynonna was building the fort from long practiced but recently unused memory and directed Nicole to attach blankets at certain points, rarely revising as the fort took shape, a good chunk of the room coming to complete its floorplan. Nicole tucked her lanky body under the roof of the fort and began arranging blankets and pillows for relaxation, Wynonna peeking under and giving her a thumbs up.

Waverly appeared from the kitchen baring a tray piled with snacks, placing it on a large flat pillow in the middle of the fort.

“Nic, want to help me for a second?”

Nicole nodded and followed Waverly into the kitchen, suddenly finding herself pinned to the counter and her girlfriend’s lips on her own. She lost herself for a few minutes before Waverly moved away, Nicole chasing after her before Waverly shook a finger at her. 

“The blanket fort awaits.”

Nicole smirked and took the two thermoses from her girlfriend, accepting being turned around and shoved gently out of the kitchen by her ass, Waverly following close behind with the third thermos.

Wynonna was putting the final structural touches on the space and gestured toward it.

“Your fort, babygirl.” 

Waverly’s smile lit up the room and she nearly hopped in place with happiness.

“Ok, Nicole, you in first.” 

Nicole tipped her head in acknowledgement and slipped into the fort as smoothly as she could at her height, Waverly climbing in behind her and waving for Wynonna to follow them in. They weren’t cramped in the space exactly, but it would have been better sized for their younger selves. Waverly pulled out napkins from a pocket in her onesie and gave one to each of them, looking to the snacks and expecting them to dig in. Nicole grinned and did, popping a grape in her mouth before putting a piece of cheese on a cracker. 

“If I remember, these used to be cookies.” Wynonna wrinkled her nose at the grapes and veggies alongside the crackers and cheese.

“Well if someone would replace the ones she eats at 3am instead of waiting for me to see they’re gone and-” 

Nicole nearly spit out the mouthful of liquid from the thermos she’d taken, the burn of alcohol racing through her sinuses. She managed to swallow, her eyes watering. Both Earp sisters looked at her, amused.

“I think I grabbed Wynonna’s thermos, this coffee is clearly of age,” she wheezed out. 

Waverly laughed heartily and passed over the thermos, picking up one of the other two. 

“This one is hot chocolate, that’s coffee. And yeah, that one’s ‘nonna’s.”

Wynonna grinned and took a swig from the still open thermos, “I see no issue here Haught, you going lightweight on me?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “It’s all yours, Wy.” 

They sat around the snack tray and nibbled, teasing each other and sharing stories. Nicole felt ever grateful for the Earp sisters, even as Wynonna kept trying to throw grapes down her slightly zipped open onesie, making some crack about “even without the presence of buttons” but Nicole threatened to wallop her with a pillow and both of them knew she wouldn’t follow through.

Nicole started to get sleepy again, true afternoon coming on and the shadows lengthening outside the fort. The redhead stretched out alongside Waverly, she and Wynonna in a long running argument over who had actually broken a vase of note and managed to super glue it to the table it had sat on, their Mama only noticing when she had gone to pick it up to use for a bouquet of spring wildflowers and had brought the table with her. 

Waverly turned and gave her a small smile, running her hands through red locks.

“Getting sleepy baby?” 

Nicole nodded, “A little bit.”

“Snuggle in here then, you too, Wynonna.”

Waverly gathered them both to her, their heads close together on the pile of pillows. She turned and kissed Wynonna on the forehead before placing one on Nicole’s as well, pulling a blanket over the three of them.

“Much better.” 

Wynonna grumped but accepted her kiss, hiding a yawn as she fluffed the pillow under her head.

“Didn’t know this was going to be group nap time. Kinky.”

Waverly snorted and punched Wynonna’s arm.

“You get your gutter mind out of my blanket fort, Wynonna Earp. This is wholesome nap territory.”

Wynonna stuck her tongue out at her sister and snuggled further into the pillows. “Wake me for pre-dinner drinks.”

Nicole and Waverly shared a smile as they too got comfortable, Waverly turning on her side so Nicole could spoon her and she could face her sister, her hand finding and curling inside of Wynonna’s. The demon hunter huffed but didn’t let go, snapping her eyes shut.

Nicole grinned to herself as she watched the two, kissing Waverly’s rainbow shoulder as she tucked her head behind the brunette’s.

“Sleep well, Earps.” 

Wynonna grunted, Waverly tangled their feet together and Nicole drifted off to sleep, feeling more at home than ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, find me on the twitters as usual, @drdpiratebrown. Chap 9 of P&R is coming along, this just...happened.


End file.
